The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to multi-tiered message parsing.
In general, enterprise systems may provide services through messages. For example, a client application may send a message to a server application requesting translation of a document, and, the server application may, in response to the message, translate the document and return a translated version of the document to the client application as a message. For a server application to understand contents of messages that are received, the server application may parse the message in accordance with a format of the message. For example, a message may be in a tree-structured format derived from eXtensible Markup Language (“XML”) and the server application may parse the document to develop a tree-structured document object model corresponding to the message. Parsing of messages may consume a lot of computing resources (e.g., processor and memory usage).